達雷西海濱
thumb|180px|達雷西海濱任務地圖 Description Once called the Eastbury Reserve, this stretch of coastal land was renamed after the last . It's namesake, , was the founder of the and is thought by many to be the savior of . NPCs * * * ( ) * ( ) * in are Level 10 ** (Brawler) ** (Cultist) ** (Enchanter) ** (Archer) ** (Mage) ** (Fighter) ** (Healer) Exits * Mission Objectives Lend aid to the in their fight against the . * Hurry to the . * Discuss the undead menace with . * ADDED Clear out the undead from the village of . * BONUS Deliver the village's offering intact to the statue of . * ADDED Protect Confessor Dorian from the undead. * ADDED Head to the southwest. Locate and the . Primary Follow the path to the town and defeat the in the town. You will earn a 2% morale bonus for each villager saved. After defeating the undead in the village, make your way to the Temple of Tolerance (Point A on the map). At the temple, defend from the undead hordes. The undead will attack from each side of the temple, one group at a time. After defending Confessor Dorian, go and talk to Dinas to complete the mission (Point B on the map). NOTE: Confessor Dorian usually sends you to Dinas before all the undead have attacked. All remaining undead in the vicinity of the temple should be dealt with before finding Dinas. Otherwise, they may kill Confessor Dorian before you can complete the mission, which will cause you to fail the mission. Bonus In order to receive the bonus, you must save in the village of . As you enter the town, do not follow the path straight ahead to Benji. Take the first left and start with that section of the town. Kill the packs of undead starting from there and work your way up to Benji (Point 1 on the map). Benji may be under attack, but he will be locked in a stalemate and will continue to heal himself (as long as the only thing attacking him is the boss, which should be the case). If you save Benji first, he runs down into a swarm of undead and usually gets himself killed. After saving Benji, exit from the right-most gate in the village (not the left gate which is closer to the fountain). Gate Guard Makala will thank you for saving his brother and let you through the gate (Point 2 on the map). Follow the path and you will get to a gate that leads to where Confessor Dorian is beseiged. Before opening that gate, head down the path a little more and you will find the urn (Point 3 on the map). NOTE: Do not drop the urn. If the player carrying the urn drops it for any reason, the urn shatters and will respawn at the pedestal where you first picked it up. Your urn-carrier will then have to backtrack all the way there to retrieve it again. Because of this, you may want to have a spell-caster carry the urn, so that the urn-carrier can still use their offensive skills while carrying. To make matters worse, enemies tend to prioritize the urn-carrier as a target during battles. Alternatively, you may choose to not take the urn with you when you defend Confessor Dorian, but rather send one person back to pick it up after the battle at the Shrine of Mending. This avoids the problem of having the enemies target your urn-carrier. Now, go through the gate. At this point, defend Confessor Dorian as normal. After you finish defending him, instead of going directly to Dinas take a side path that goes to the right. You will see some s. Kill these and the tree monsters on the way to the urn's resting place. Place the urn on its resting place and you will have completed the bonus (Point 4 on the map). Skill Capture * from (not available before quest in ). * from (not available before quest at ). * from (not available before quest in ). * from * from (not available before quest in ). * from (not available before quest in ). Bosses * : , * : , * : , * : , , * : , , , * : , , , , * : , , * : , , , Additional Notes The players will be in at the completion of this mission. Category:科瑞塔